mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Neon Lights/Gallery
Season two Crowd gasp S2E08.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Neon Lights ID S2E09.png|Sweet and Elite Spike telling the story S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Twilight in the Crowd S2E14.png|The Last Roundup Everypony no! S02E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Pinkie Pie passing by Neon Lights S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed Cerberus S2E20.png|It's About Time Princess Cadance getting into wedding wagon S2E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three Getting the parade ready S3E04.png|One Bad Apple Stop messing with my friends! S3E5.png|Magic Duel Sunburned ponies S03E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure Season four Worried ponies in Canterlot S4E01.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Twilight's friends in the crowd S4E02.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Rarity's friends not present S4E08.png|Rarity Takes Manehattan Birth-iversary party pony parade S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Ponies clapping S4E19.png|For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Silver Shill gets a bit S4E20.png|Leap of Faith Daring Do collector about to protest S4E22.png|Trade Ya! Blossomforth and ponies blinded by golden road S4E23.png|Inspiration Manifestation Games crowd in stunned shock S4E24.png|Equestria Games Neon Lights collapses on the ground S4E25.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Ponyville residents approaching the castle S4E26.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Season five Ponies outside the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom castle S5E1.png|The Cutie Map - Part 1 DJ Pon-3's DJ station speeds down the road S5E9.png|Slice of Life Nerdy delegate in line of delegates S5E10.png|Princess Spike Twilight searching S5E11.png|Party Pooped Monstrous flytrap captures Neon Lights S5E13.png|Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Crowd of ponies listening to Rarity S5E14.png|Canterlot Boutique Rara singing "I had believed what I was sold" S5E24.png|The Mane Attraction Starlight disappears from the audience S5E25.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games'' Trenderhoof refuses to give Twilight a seat EG3.png Suri Polomare refuses to give Twilight a seat EG3.png Upper Crust refuses to give Twilight a seat EG3.png CHS and CPA students in gymnasium EG3.png Sour Sweet smiling at the Wondercolts EG3.png Sour Sweet suddenly snarling EG3.png Sunny Flare "these games aren't about being nice" EG3.png Rarity "you might use a little tact" EG3.png Principal Celestia addressing both sets of students EG3.png CHS and CPA students mingling happily EG3.png Students startled by microphone feedback EG3.png Dean Cadance starts the Academic Decathlon EG3.png Shadowbolts stare down the Wondercolts EG3.png Dean Cadance explaining the Acadeca EG3.png Rarity and Applejack make a gumdrop cake EG3.png Neon and Jet Set make a sloppy cake EG3.png Flash and Sweetie Drops make a loaf of bread EG3.png Shadowbolts lineup EG3.png Let's go, Shadowbolts! (new version) EG3.png Let's go, Shadowbolts! EG3.png CHS and CPA students sing "can she do it?" EG3.png Crystal Prep students' lackluster applause EG3.png Shadowbolts prepare for the final event EG3.png Principal Cinch addresses the Shadowbolts EG3.png Shadowbolts circling Twilight EG3.png Cinch "we only want what we deserve" EG3.png Principal Cinch's song reaches its climax EG3.png Twilight walks with a heavy burden EG3.png Wondercolts and Shadowbolts' final face-off EG3.png Ground breaking EG3.png Huge hole in the ground to Canterlot EG3.png Sunset "like you can have everything" EG3.png Sunset "I've been where you are" EG3.png Sunset "I've made the same mistake" EG3.png The Equestria Girls giving off magical beams EG3.png Equestria Girls' magic flows into the device EG3.png Sunset floating up EG3.png Daydream Shimmer faces Midnight Sparkle EG3.png Daydream Shimmer closing the rifts EG3.png Wondercolts and Shadowbolts below the battle EG3.png Daydream and Midnight in the air EG3.png More Shadowbolts and Wondercolts under purple light EG3.png Students see Sunset and Sci-Twi turn back to normal EG3.png Sunset and Sci-Twi back to normal EG3.png Sunset and Sci-Twi happy EG3.png Puppy Spike with Sci-Twi's glasses in his mouth EG3.png The Shadowbolts competitors EG3.png Wiz Kid unintentionally photobombing the Shadowbolts EG3.png Season six A Hearth's Warming Tail The Spirit of Hearth's Warming Presents standing in front of the town's water fountain S06E08.png A view of the party; Merry and Flutterholly talking to each other S06E08.png Spice Up Your Life Pinkie Pie and Saffron smiling at each other S6E12.png Neon Lights and polo pony in a diner S6E12.png Rarity appears outside the diner window S6E12.png Rarity holding up an arrow sign S6E12.png Rarity leads stallions toward The Tasty Treat S6E12.png Rarity leading a crowd to The Tasty Treat S6E12.png Matronly Pony "this food is an inspiration" S6E12.png Matronly Pony "I own The Bake Stop" S6E12.png Matronly Pony "the way she made it" S6E12.png Matronly Pony "full of flavor!" S6E12.png Ponies cheering for Matronly Pony S6E12.png The Cart Before the Ponies Apple Bloom's speed cart sails through the air S6E14.png Season seven Parental Glideance Ponies gather at the Wonderbolts Showcase S7E7.png The Wonderbolts spiral through the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts make star-shaped smoke trail S7E7.png Rainbow Dash hears her parents' loud cheering S7E7.png Wonderbolts see gold trophy-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Wonderbolts see Rainbow Dash-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Fame and Misfortune Ponies arguing outside the Castle of Friendship S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle comes out of the castle S7E14.png Lemon Hearts and Neon Lights arguing S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle yelling loudly at the ponies S7E14.png Twilight singing at the center of the crowd S7E14.png Twilight "stop actin' like somethin's wrong" S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle teleports away from the crowd S7E14.png It Isn't the Mane Thing About You Davenport addresses a crowd outside his store S7E19.png Cloaked Rarity appears over crowd of ponies S7E19.png Berryshine offers double for Rarity's chaise S7E19.png Sprinkle Medley offers triple for Rarity's chaise S7E19.png Rarity being ignored again S7E19.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together A Fine Line Sunset runs into Sandalwood and Micro Chips EGDS2.png Sandalwood "yeah!" EGDS2.png Promotional stand for Tirek's Revenge game EGDS2.png Lots of people waiting in line at the mall EGDS2.png Sandalwood "it's about the quest with your buds" EGDS2.png Sandalwood and Micro Chips fist-bump EGDS2.png Sandalwood apologizing to Sunset Shimmer EGDS2.png Sandalwood "sometimes things get out of hand" EGDS2.png Sandalwood and Micro Chips having fun together EGDS2.png Pinkie Pie returning Sandalwood's hacky sack EGDS2.png Sunset Shimmer and friends waiting in line together EGDS2.png Line of people at the mall slowly moving forward EGDS2.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Memory of Sunset saving Twilight at the Games EGFF.png Season eight The Maud Couple Daisy, Neon Lights, and Shoeshine S8E3.png Horse Play Ponies filling the audience seats S8E7.png Spike standing before the audience S8E7.png Spike takes out a set of bowling pins S8E7.png Sun rising over the theater S8E7.png On Stage moved by the special effects S8E7.png Method Mares cheering for the actors S8E7.png Sun shining bright over the theater S8E7.png Marks for Effort Cutie Mark Crusaders get into position S8E12.png Yakity-Sax Ponies watching the Wonderbolts Derby S8E18.png Bird's-eye view of Ponyville S8E18.png Gummy getting dragged by a balloon S8E18.png Gummy lying on the ground S8E18.png Gummy lying motionless on the ground S8E18.png The Washouts Applejack pointing at available seats S8E20.png The Washouts beginning their show S8E20.png Washouts flying around the stadium S8E20.png Lightning Dust soars over the audience S8E20.png Stadium after the Washouts' show S8E20.png Rolling Thunder and Short Fuse sign autographs S8E20.png Main ponies in the bleachers again S8E20.png Lightning Dust appears before the crowd S8E20.png Line of twenty-two burning wagons S8E20.png Main ponies and crowd worried about Scootaloo S8E20.png A Rockhoof and a Hard Place Professor Fossil's archaeology team S8E21.png Rockhoof digging with archaeology team S8E21.png Professor Fossil looks annoyed at Rockhoof S8E21.png Professor Fossil "thank you, Rockhoof" S8E21.png Fossil "we're trying to carefully preserve" S8E21.png Wide view of Professor Fossil's dig site S8E21.png Rockhoof reminiscing about his village S8E21.png Rockhoof finds an old ball in the dirt S8E21.png Ponies hear Bulk Biceps screaming S8E21.png Bulk Biceps bursts out of the Day Spa S8E21.png Father Knows Beast Spike and Sludge walking through town S8E24.png Daisy and Neon Lights observe Rainbow Dash S8E24.png Season nine Sparkle's Seven Apple Chord plays for a huge audience S9E4.png Audience ponies cheer for Apple Chord S9E4.png Common Ground Wind Sprint grinning at Quibble Pants S9E6.png Quibble Pants "if Wind's up for it" S9E6.png Wind Sprint grins excitedly at Clear Sky S9E6.png The Summer Sun Setback Ponies filling the Canterlot stadium S9E17.png Celestia and Luna join Twilight on stage S9E17.png Ponies cheering for the sunrise S9E17.png A Horse Shoe-In Ponies listen to DJ Pon-3 and Octavia S9E20.png Ponies blown away by magical sound S9E20.png Ponies cheer for DJ Pon-3 and Octavia S9E20.png Animated shorts Sundae, Sundae, Sundae Pinkie and Cakes hold a museum unveiling MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie observing heat-struck ponies MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie addresses Neon Lights and Daisy MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie lowers her sunglasses MLPS5.png Neon Lights and Daisy look interested MLPS5.png Ponies approach the museum unveiling MLPS5.png Ponies interested in what's behind the curtain MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie "I'm glad you asked" MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie "I've got the 'scoop'!" MLPS5.png Confetti cannons fire at the museum unveiling MLPS5.png Audience ponies cheering at Pinkie Pie MLPS5.png Pinkie talks about the ice cream museum MLPS5.png Pinkie "learn about the history of ice cream" MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie fantasizing about ice cream MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie "flavor you favor!" MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie "come on, everypony" MLPS5.png Audience ponies happy and holding spoons MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie points at pony in the crowd MLPS5.png Crowd pony "what could top" MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie shouting "toppings!" MLPS5.png Audience ponies eating tossed toppings MLPS5.png Audience ponies gasping in shock MLPS5.png Audience ponies look disappointed MLPS5.png Cranky "I can't stand eating cold things" MLPS5.png Ponies entering the ice cream museum MLPS5.png Miscellaneous Neon Lights toy ASM Toy Fair 2014.png Wave 11 Blind Bag Neon Lights.jpg Wave 11 Neon Lights collector card.jpg Rising Star card MLP CCG.jpg Call of the Cutie board sample by sibsy.jpg Canterlot Wedding Wallpaper 2.jpg Neon Lights ID S2E09.png|Season 2 Sunburned ponies S03E13.png|Season 3 Silver Shill gets a bit S4E20.png|Season 4 Monstrous flytrap captures Neon Lights S5E13.png|Season 5